


Everything Will Fall Into Place

by cactwerk (ninnie_eats_chips)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Jobs, Established Relationship, Eviction, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LITERALLY, Real Life Problems, Stress, When it Rains It Pours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/cactwerk
Summary: When life gets difficult, you can count on Ignis to be there for you.





	Everything Will Fall Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> "Everything will fall into place" dialogue prompt for Ignis.

Sometimes it felt like life was moving too fast for you. Leaving you behind and ripping the carpet out from under you as you struggled to keep up. You would be feeling good about yourself, until suddenly you weren’t. It only took someone bringing up something you were insecure about or telling you hearing about their personal achievements to get you checking yourself. You tried to ignore it, but it was always the _people_. The people around you seemed to be doing so much better–so much more than you. The timing was never convenient, but it was just so easy to fall into this toxic pattern of thinking.

Raises and better job opportunities, weddings, people getting degrees, moving, having kids… You rubbed your tired eyes with the back of your hand, attempting to tune out your coworkers’ voices. They eventually got to asking about your life, but you just smiled and shrugged.

_What was there to say?_

You attempted to keep the fake smile plastered on your face as you pushed through the rest of your shift, mechanically greeting and seating the dozens of people who walked through the door. Their faces were blurry to you as you struggled to keep up with banter about the weather, which you’d already been through several times today. You wouldn’t know anything about it anyway; you were always inside, looking out.

You kept giving yourself the same mental pep talk, but time was moving so slow. As nighttime came along, so did a ruder crowd. Most of the people who came in were just okay, but the greasy old man who snipped at you over the speed of his coffee wiped the faux grin right off your face. He even had the audacity to comment on how you looked and the face you made once he was through berating you over his drink. Even worse, you could hear one of your coworkers giggling in the background.

By the time you clocked out, there were tears in your eyes. You felt so insecure. Like one little insect under a magnifying glass. You knew you were probably overreacting, but life had thoroughly gotten under your skin and was raking its claws into your fragile heart. You just wanted to go home and succumb to the melancholy where no one else could judge you.

It began to rain down on you as you walked through the city streets, and by the time you got home, you were soaked. You tore a soggy pink slip off your apartment door as you entered. Slamming the door behind you and letting the paper fall haphazardly to the floor, you didn’t even bother to take your wet shoes off before disappearing into your bedroom.

You collapsed against the unmade bed with your keys still in hand. Couldn’t have been bothered to lock the door.

As you cried, your mind drifted off to the one person… one man you would’ve liked to hear from right now, whose calm voice always set you at ease. You’d thought about calling him, but he usually had his hands full. He _had_ it together. Even if it happened to be his day off or something, he didn’t deserve to have to deal with you. You thought you’d be a fool to call him now, blubbering into the phone about your problems. Six, you _always_ had problems… How the hell had he even gone for you in the first place?

Your mind stayed in this place, feeling sorry for yourself and wanting to reach out, but hating how pathetic you looked. You don’t know how many minutes passed while sobbing into the bedsheets. Between your sorrowful moans and the rain pelting down on your second-floor apartment, you almost didn’t hear the knocks at the front door.

You sniffled and sat up slowly, waiting for the person to go away. But after a few more ignored knocks, you heard the latch click and the door creaked slowly open. They had let themselves in. Whoever this was, you weren’t prepared to deal with them in any sense.

“Hello?” A familiar male voice called back through the apartment, taking you off guard. “It’s me. I was in the area and hoping to catch you near the restaurant, but I didn’t see you. I tried to give you a call…” He paused before rambling on under the assumption that you were here. He must’ve seen the dirty footprints.

“Were you aware that the door was unlocked? Are you alright?”

You weren’t sure why, but the sound of Ignis’s voice had your eyes welling up with even more tears. He was so kind and polite to a fault. You really didn’t deserve him.

“Ignis?”

As soon as you rounded the corner, the bespectacled brunette’s look of concern grew softer, yet still remained. His glasses were speckled with droplets of water, and his usually kempt hair was sagging as yours was. Still, he looked inherently better than you in his uniform suit… But it was just so _good_ to see his face.

You bit your lip and threw yourself against your partner’s chest, wrapping your arms around him. Ignis promptly reciprocated, taking hold of your head in his gloved hand and softly smoothing over your hair.

“Dear, you’re soaked.” Ignis commented. It wasn’t until after you were silent and found yourself sniffling into his collar that he pulled away to see your tear-streaked face. His eyebrows immediately furrowed and he rubbed his thumb on your cheek, squinting to see you through the white light of the window.

He sighed. “I take it it’s been a bad day?”

You nodded, attempting to wipe the excess tears from your face while Ignis kept you close, looking down into your eyes. You gestured towards the pink paper lying on the floor, which the tall man proceeded to pick up. Though it was too dark to read the smudged print, you were pretty sure he had deduced what it was. He slowly turned to you, no doubt ready to give you a talk.

“_(Name)–_”

“I’m sorry!” You suddenly hurled at him. “I’m falling apart! Everything’s falling apart, I know!” Your voice was hoarse and cracking and Ignis was taken aback by the force in your voice. You choked out a sob.

“I can’t do it anymore, I just can’t!”

Just as you spun around to dart off into your room again, Ignis sprang forward to grab your arm, pulling you into his chest for the second time. You allowed your legs to give out and he brought you down to the floor where he held you in his lap.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. It’s going to be alright. I’m here for you–I’ll stay with you for as long as you need.” Ignis’ voice was steady and loving as you let it all out against his shoulder.

You continued to apologize again and again for your shortcomings, for being such a broken human being, but the brunette merely shook his head all throughout while rubbing up and down your back.

“You’re frustrated. You’re having a hard time and there’s nothing wrong with that.” He paused, taking a breath before pushing some of your soaked hair behind your ear. “The only mistake you’ve made is forgetting that you can come to me… _always_.”

After calming down somewhat, you wrapped your arms around Ignis’ neck. The moonlight reflected off of his pale skin and you could see the corner of his lips start to turn up. He took your hand and placed a kiss close to your knuckles.

“Don’t worry. Everything will fall into place.” 


End file.
